


come to us soaring

by decompository



Series: feel this burning, love of mine [5]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they're both losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decompository/pseuds/decompository
Summary: “How much do you think our sex tape would sell for?” Asami asks mindlessly, tracing endless patterns on the soft skin of Akihito’s stomach. In the semi-dark, they laze together peacefully, sticky from sex and hazy from contentment.Akihito swats Asami’s hand away, dismissing the idea entirely.“Don’t even think about it.”
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Series: feel this burning, love of mine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/710940
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	come to us soaring

“How much do you think our sex tape would sell for?” Asami asks mindlessly, tracing endless patterns on the soft skin of Akihito’s stomach. In the semi-dark, they laze together peacefully, sticky from sex and hazy from contentment. 

Akihito swats Asami’s hand away, dismissing the idea entirely. 

“Don’t even  _ think about it,”  _ he says but Asami drags him back, a strong forearm winding around his waist and heaving them closer until Akihito’s back touches his chest. It’s still too hot to cuddle, but the AC is blasting gentle, cool winds onto their backs and Akihito sighs tiredly. 

“I’m pretty good with business.” Asami’s voice, mischievous and sly, is muffled by Akihito’s hair and he can feel the vibrations of the man’s throat on the back of his head. “Don’t you trust a CEO?” 

Akihito scoffs without insult and lets himself smile. “I trust your CEO skills but not  _ you,”  _

Asami laughs again and it makes Akihito soft. He has rarely laughed these past few weeks; intensity creases his brows for so long Akihito sometimes must massage it away. 

“Well, let’s talk about the logistics,” Akihito suggests and turns around, lifting his upper up to lean on an elbow, hand resting against the side of his head. “I know camera stuff, you know business stuff, and we know how to do stuff together.”

Asami joins him, mimicking the same position with an equally amused expression on his face. He schools his expression, a false veneer of professionalism, before proclaiming, “With the right equipment, backstory--”

“ _ \--backstory?! _ ”

“--and performance by all parties, I predict we will make at least three million yen.” 

Akihito bursts into a quick life, incredulous but utterly bewitched by the man in front of him. The man who he would protect with his own body, his own blood. The man who would do the same for him. 

“I’d say at least four million.”

He watches Asami’s mouth lift into a lopsided grin. He’s so handsome draped in the light of their lamp. He’s handsome in general, but something about post-sex Asami has Akihito eager to press himself closer. 

“Maybe.” Asami says. “We should get planning. Maybe practice too.” 

“We literally just fucked.”

“No such thing as over prepared,”

Asami throws an arm around his waist and drags him closer, and Akihito has no objections. None at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've arisen from hell! Come scream with me on twitter @ decompository
> 
> I hope you're all safe, healthy, and happy during these trying times.
> 
> song: 10:37


End file.
